owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Third Theory - Mitsuba Sangu's demon and her role in the story
Mitsuba is a main deuteragonist. Which means she has a mayor role than Mika. Yes Mika is a deuteragonist which is the reason why he doesn’t have a lot of appearances in the manga. Please don’t take this in the wrong side. Mitsuba is from a family that has its own curse but it could be said it’s more like a legend and that’s the sole reason why the Sangu family is filled with blonde members. But, what does this have to do with the story so far? Well there’s a high chance that the demon that cursed the Sangu family because if we recall, an ancestor of that family suffered a curse, so far a curse is related with a demon. Therefore, there’s a high chance that the demon that resides inside of Mitsuba’s weapon was the cause that the ancestor of the Sangu family was cursed with. Also, taking note, Mitsuba’s demon along with Shinoa’s take an interesting and rather unique form. We know Shinoa’s demon is extremely powerful and the form it took was a big scythe, but if you pay attention to it, the scythe itself highlights vampire sides. But leaving that aside, why is Mitsuba’s demon a huge axe? As you saw, all the cursed gears take form of katanas, bows, spears with the exception of black demon series and special cases such as Noya, Asuramaru, Raimeki and Byakkomaru. Then, what makes me believe that the thing that cursed the first ancestor now resides on that huge axe. Well, first of all, let’s pay attention to how Aoi treats Mitsuba each time they see each other. We’ll leave her reaction in chapter 70 because her reaction was that of rejecting a traitor. But so far, we know Aoi raised Mitsuba after their parents died, of course Aoi would rise Mitsuba with the family traditions and dignity of a Sangu. Even so, we can always catch a glimpse of deception in Aoi’s face. Acording to Kagami, Mitsuba has that lingering feeling that Shinoa has towards Mahiru, even so, the hugest difference between the Sangu sisters and the Hiragi sisters is the fact that Mahiru, even if she was raised in the Hiragi house, she really felt appreciation for all the family branches that integrated the Hiragi family. And the most important thing is that Mahiru loved Shinoa with all her heart, even if she had to hurt her to make Shinoa close her heart and also the thing that would lead the rejection of Shinoa in the Hiragi family. And this is because Mahiru made a deal with Tenri which consisted in the next thing: “Do not experiment on Shinoa”. “Do not kill Shinoa” Therefore, Mahiru ended up doing everything she did because Tenri used Shinoa as a hostage. In Aoi’s case, she was trained to serve the Hiragi house, therefore, the Sangu family were caracterized to give their lives to the Hiragi house. Therefore, the Sangu family serve as a shield. Even so, I do believe Mitsuba and Aoi held a strong bond even though, that bond started to break thanks to old traditions. But what does this have to do with Mitsuba’s demon? Well taking again Aoi’s attitude with Mitsuba, it can be said that Mitsuba has potential, and this is because even if she’s a Sangu, she’s strong. She has proved that in the whole story but of course, she’s young, she’s like Yu in a way. Also, if we pay attention to the whole chapters that the story has so far, we’ve never seen Mitsuba speaking to her demon or how she could feed him, therefore, we could say that’s one of the reasons why her demon is in a “weak state” or simply it hasn’t awaken yet. Also, the possibility that the curse that was inside of the Sangu ancestor could reside in Mitsuba’s weapon and this is because in the light novels, they never mentioned what kind of curse was residing on the Sangu’s ancestor. And the only one who can tell who he is might be Sika Madu even though, Sika Madu wouldn’t give a lot of importance. Now, Mitsuba’s role. Kagami said that Mitsuba has something awaiting for her. This something could be related with the fact that Mitsuba treasures her squad so much, and she wouldn’t want to lose it again. Mitsuba’s most important person is Shinoa and first of all is because they’re friends; second, there’s something that implies that both met each other before the squad was made. Which means, after the catastrophe. But well, in that time, it could be said that Shinoa was apathetic, monotonous and someone who would laugh at Mitsuba at any chance she could which is something that we can appreciate in chapter 8; Mitsuba easily recognized Shinoa, and Shinoa herself knew Mitsuba. Category:Blog Posts